GREEN EYED GOD
by cswtnsassy
Summary: my first fanfic! no beta!   bella moves to louisiana to be close to her best friend...and accident occurs and leads her to Edward all thing twilight belong to ms meyers! chapters are gettin better first 2 are slow but pickin up in 3 so please read!
1. Chapter 1

BELONGs TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

_  
BPOV

So here i sit behind my desk. Wondering how little Matthew is... Everyone has calmed down. Most of the children saw what happened. It was a horrific accident.I've given the children a story to read. Its the least i can do for my class, lighten the load atleast for them. I love my job as a 3rd grade english teacher. Thank god the day is almost over. I plan on going down to St. Francis to check on Matthew. I'm sure his mother and sister are terified. I sure hope there neurologist is as good as they say they are. I still can't believe that falling off of the monkey bars can do so much damage.

"Ms. Swan." oh i'm brought out of my thought...

"Yes Mallory."

"I was wondering if we are allowed to go ahead and get our books together,it's almost time to go home." sweet Mallory asks.

"Yes children i'm sorry. Please go ahead and get your backpacks together."

With this i start to get my things together. Thank god it is not my duty day. All the children are gone. I sit and thinking about going down the hospital. Well i guess i should get up and get going. I lock my door and head to the parking lot.

I sure love my car. It seems heads turn to my car when i go and get into it...Its hard to believe that a simple Nissan 370Z in jet black whould turn heads this way. Charlie would have a stroke if he saw what i bought. How i miss my dad. But i think he would love it in the end. If it wasnt for Charlie I would not have my car. The house back in Washington is cleaned out and empty. I just could not live there without him.

I had to get away. Thats how I ended up in this small town in Louisiana. When I graduated from The University of Washington I wanted to get away. Forks was always so dreary. And Pheonix where mom is, well its just to damn hot. So when Jasper Whitlock (my best friend Alice's husband) was left his parents old plantation home and land , they moved to Louisiana. I had the money from the insurance money that Charlie had left so why not. Louisiana was an in between. Not wet and cold like Forks. And not hot as hell like Pheonix.

I pull in to the parking garage of the hospital. I take a deep breath and steady myself for what I am about to do. I walk up to the information desk and ask for Matthew's room number. I'm informed that Matthew is still in surgery. So, I got to find the waiting room on the 5th floor. I walk in his sister is a mess. She is being comforted by her mother and father. I go up to them and tell them how sorry I am. They say he has been back there for two hours. I can see the horrible thoughts that are playing on there faces. About that time his mother jumps up.

And there standing in the door way is this GOD! Must be the doctor I think to myself.

"Doctor" his mother asks.

"Well he is going to be fine. We stopped the bleeding on the brain." says the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. I'm the neurologist. He is going to make a full recovery."

At this Matthew's mother starts sobbing holding on to his sister. His father shakes the GOD'S hand and thanks him. His mother hugs him. He turns to me. OH look at those eyes beautiful green emerald eyes. Sticks out his hands and says.

"I'm Dr. Cullen are you the aunt." to this i say..."No I am his teacher" and I shake his hand. "Well its nice to see there are still teachers that care out there" he says. With that he turns and talks to Matthews parents. When hes done he turns and gives me the most beautiful smirky smile that is just so crooked across his face it should be illegal.

Can not think this way is what I keep telling myself. So i turn and tell Matthews mother that I will be back in the morning to check on him around eight a.m. With this I turn and leave and I dare not think of the "Green Eyed God".

So when I arrive at home I go in and kick off my shoes and relax by my fireplace. I take out my test papers and start to work on them. Well atleast i have some to do. I did not make the children that came in after Matthews accident take there tests. It was just too much to put on them at the time. So when I finish I decide that I need a long hot bath to make me feel better.

Once I've dried off i go and grab my boy shorts and a tank and sink into my bed. Wishing sleep would find me. Around one a.m. I finally drift off to sleep. When I wake I see that its only six a.m. so there is plenty of time still. I go to the kitchen. I do so love my automatic coffee maker so a hot nice cup is already waiting on me. So to kill time I go and pick up my paper off the front steps. Before I realize it, its already getting close to seven-thirty so i need to get on the road to the hospital. It isn't that far so I hop into my sleek black beauty and head to the hospital.

When I pull into the parking lot there he is the "Green Eyed God". He dosent see me so I avoid the area he's in not to disturb him. Once I find his room I knock. His mother comes to the doors all smiles and gives me a hug. It seems that Matthew is goin to be fine. He really looks good. Theres a slight knock on the door and it swings open and there he is again my "Green Eyed God". Did i just say my. Oh lord im loosing it.

He walks in like the god he is and says shes just doing rounds and wanted to check on Matthew. I turn to Matthews mother and tell her im going to get going. She hugs me and I hug Matthew and head out the door.

As I'm walking down the hall I think i'm still loosing my mind because I hear the "GEG" say my name. So I keep walking til I get to my car and then it's clear. He is right behind me. I turn to look at him and get lost in the green pools. He seems to be out of breath.

"Ms. Swan." he says.

"Yes." is all I can manage to get out. With that he gives me that crooked smirk that he does so well.

"I've been trying to get your attention since you walked out of the room upstairs." he says.

"Oh i'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention." wait. "How did you know my name?" I ask.

He chuckles low. "I'm sorry but I asked our friend Matthew what your name was." is all he says.

"Oh." is all i manage to get out. Once I get my head in order I can finally speak I say, " So is there something I can help you with, what do you need?"

"Well this is kinda odd but would you like to go out to dinner this Friday night?" he says. Woah! wait a minute I know im not hearing him right did he just ask me out?

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen but I do not date." he looks at me with no emotion on his face and then he says, "Edward." I know I must have looked like a fool because I felt flush.

"I'm sorry Edward but I do not date." and then I turn open my door to my black beauty and get inside. Once I've left the parking garage, then I realize that I turned the "GEG" down. What in the hell was I thinking. Oh yeah! HIM! It has been three years I wonder why I cannot get past what he did to me. I cannot let Alice hear that I turned down the "GEG". She would have a my head. Since I have refused to let her set me up and I stay in my own little world as she says and don't date.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! ms meyers has that honor of owning all things Twilight!

So on Sunday I did not get out of the bed except for to eat and use the bathroom. It was really killing me that I did not accept Edwards invitation to dinner. But I could not go back now there was no reason to be at the hospital since Matthew was getting better. Instead, I prepared myself for school tomorrow. Made sure all of my papers were graded and in my bag.

When I got to school on Monday and went into the office to sign in all of the teachers were staring at me. I was starting to wonder if i had food on my face. But when I turned around that was when it hit me. He my "GEG" was standing in the doorway with a bundle of wildflowers, still in his greenish must have known he was there to see me.

"Edward what are u doing here." was all i could seem to muster.

"These are for you." says my GEG.

"Oh well thank you!"

" So do you have a minute, I would like to speak with you if you don't mind"

"Umm... Sure, we can go to my room." my inner self was squealing with delight!

Once we get to my door its locked so I have to dig my keys out of my purse...it feels like it takes forever. He stands there patiently waiting. So when we finally get into my room and the lights are on. All i can do is put the flowers in a vase with water. I have no clue as to what to say to him. Luckily he breaks the ice.

"Bella are you married?" I laugh really too loud.

"Umm... NO!" when I can finally speak again.

"Well then why did you turn me down...oh god ur gay?" he whispers the last part. And again all i can do is laugh.

" I assure you that I am not gay."

"Oh." its so lowly spoken I almost could not hear him.

"Edward I have had a really bad break up and I'm not ready to date again."

"Oh you just got out of a relationship?" he asks.

"Umm... No it was a while ago."

Of course he asks the dreaded question..." How long ago?"

"Um why does it matter Edward?"

"Because I am trying to figure out why your turning me down you aren't married, or gay, so it makes me wonder whats wrong." he says as he yawns.

"It's a long story and this isn't the time or the place for it."

"Well then how about you tell me over dinner Friday night then." Man hes a persistent little shit isn't he.

"Fine", I pull a post-it off my desk and write my number on it." Call me Wednesday and we'll figure out a when and where."

He turns and walks out..All I can think is good lord my GEG is persistent...Woah MY GEG? Where in the hell did that come from?

So the week goes by fast. Edward called on Wednesday and want to take me to the Warehouse to eat..I have heard of the place I have never been there. I've heard it can be pretty pricey.

When Friday rolls around I'm a mess. It's been three long years since I have gone out on a date. SO what do I do I call Alice. And let me tell you I should have thought twice about it.

"So...I need your help Al."

"What now Bells?"

"Isortahaveadate"

"Come again because I swear I just heard you say you have a date?" of course shes gonna make this hard.

"Yes Al i have a date and I need your help, I have no idea what to wear!"and she goes all postal on me and squeals like a banshee into the phone.

"Ok so first off who is it?"

"His name is Edward and hes a doctor at the hospital downtown" and she squeals again.

"Alice if you cant tone it down im gonna just hang up and do this my self""Alice?"

oh no she hung up so i call her back "Alice why did you hang up on me?"

"I will be there in a half hour to get you all dolled up!" is all she says and she hangs up again. So i sit and wait. There's a loud bang on the door and i know she has arrived. And Hurricane Alice has made landfall...

"So where are you going what time will he be hear and what does he look like?" like i said Hurricane Alice has made land fall.

"Ok so we are going to the Warehouse and he will be here at 7 sharp he said and well he is a Green Eyed God" shit i cant believe i said that last part!

"He is a what?"

"He has the most amazing green eyes Al."

"SO his eyes are amazing what about him is he a hottie?"

"Um... I guess you could say so Al, are you gonna help me or are you just gonna have an interrogation?"

"Ok Ok so I know you don't have anything nice so I brought a few things over lets see how about this green one to match his eyes?" She pulls out the most amazing emerald green dress thats strapless and comes just above my knees. "Ok Al I think I like this one BUT! no death traps for shoes ok?"

Humph!"OK BELLS JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU"well that went better than I thought and then she pulls it out yes oh yeah i should have known it was Bella Barbie time because she pulls out enough makeup to fill the counter at Dillards!

Once I've been poked prodded and everything between its 6:45 and i am ready and i have to admit i look nice."Bells hes not gonna know what hit him!" And then it comes the last thing i knew she was gonna do...

"So Bells do i get to meet your green eyed god or do i have to leave?" SHIT SHIT SHIT

"Ok you can stay just don't go asking him all of the questions you asked the last person i dated when HE showed up."

"Well I told you he was no good for you and he broke your heart how am I gonna know if I cant ask him questions?"

"Look Al I don't wanna talk about HIM tonight of all nights, I'm trying to move past that whole ordeal like everyone wants so let it be." And the door bell rings! SHIT SHIT SHES STILL HERE! And she waltzes down like she owns the place and opens the door.

"UMM..is Bella here?"

"Sure she is I'm here best friend Alice and you must be Edward?"

"Yes"

"Well come in" this is where i make my decent down the stairs. I manage not to fall which is good.

"Hello Edward are you ready?" I'm trying to get out before the questions start like I know they will.

"Yes if you are."

"Well lets get going, Bye AL!" I cant believe i managed to get outta there before the questions started rolling.

"You look lovely Bella"

"Thank you and you look handsome yourself" He looks like the god he is khaki pants green button up shirt that the first three buttons are undone on the top. So we make our way to dinner its nice. I get a salad and a steak and he has the same. Then he asks if I want to go to a movie. HMM wonder if I can get him to go see that one with the hottie Pattinson in. He actually favors him alot...So we go and see the movie because hes such a gentleman he lets me pick. Once the movie is over when we get in the car there a tension in the air and I am trying to ignore it. Once we arrive back at my apartment I ask if he would like to come in for a drink. GOD knows my body is wanting more than a drink but I don't think the first date is the best time to take care of the situation.

"I'd love a drink Bella" So I unlock the door and we go in he makes himself at home on the sofa I ask him what would he like I tell him I have some Grey Goose and some Crown Royal.

"Well I think I'll take a crown and coke if you have it?" So I make two crown and cokes and we are on the sofa. And we both are so damn nervous you can just feel it.

"So I had a nice time tonight Edward."

"As did I" and I giggle ok maybe I made the drinks a little too strong...He leans over and he whispers into my ear "Bella can I kiss you love" ok umm where did the love come from but I guess I'll take it.

"Sure Edward I think that would be nice" is all I can mumble out. He scoots closer and his lips barely brush mine. Like he is testing the waters or something so in my have buzzed self I push my lips to his and there is an energy there that I cannot describe.. It is almost like electric. Then he lets his tongue brush over my bottom lip asking for entrance. And I open my mouth and we are so deep into this kiss when I break for air he doesn't he stars peppering my neck with more kisses and I think I am gonna loose it right there. He looks into my eyes and they are just as emerald green as my dress but there's also something else there LUST! But what I don't know is if i can let this go as far as I want it to. This is our first date! Is what I keep chanting to myself. And then our lips meet again and that goes out the window. When he breaks for air this time I realise that my hand is up the back of his shirt and his hands are up my thigh under my dress. He turns his head and he asks "is this ok?" What in the hell do I say to that...All I can do is nod my head..And his lips come crashing back down.

"Bella" he says

"HMM" is all I can manage.

"If we keep on were gonna end up in a serious position here" I scoot from him and he looks at me with hooded eyes.

"Um would you like another drink Edward?"

"Sure" so I walk over and pour us each another drink.

"So" is all i get out again I'm an English teach for goodness sakes why can't I get more out than that.

"So" he says. And picks up his drink and downs it in one big gulp.

"Ok so that's your second one do you think you should sleep on the sofa or should you drive?" What the hell am I thinking I cannot have him on my sofa all night!

"I would love to stay on the sofa but I don't think that thats wise" he says

"Well you cannot drive after drinking those I think they were both quite strong."

"Well I guess I can call a cab then"

"Edward have you seen the cabs in this town? You might catch something off of the seats." I laugh. He turns to me and looks at me with this look I do not think I have ever seen.

"Bella if I stay the night I cannot promise that I will be the gentleman my mother raise me to be and that is not good." SO what does my stupid beyond buzzed ass do at this point I kiss him and I mean it is even better than the other kisses we have shared! Before I realise whats going on my dress is off his shirt is off and we are headed to my bedroom with no break in this kiss to which I do not know how we've done it. When we do break the light is coming through the blinds in my room and his chest is...well there are not words to describe! Not a six pack this god has an eight pack and his hard! His chest is just sculpted! I look up at his and his eyes are sparkling I mean they are glowing too. His hair is just all over the place. He gets between my legs and kisses me and I can feel his hard and good Lord! He is so huge and I mean long and hard!

"Ummm...Edward do you have anything?" He turns his head and says...

"Ummm...NO I did not plan on things going this far tonight."

"Neither do I, and I have not been on the pill in years."

"Well how about we just get into bed and we can just cuddle is that okay with you Bella?" This man is a true gentleman and a god!

"Sure that would be nice, let me go and get my night clothes on and you can get comfy in the bed while I'm gone." I hop outta the bed and go into the bathroom and all I have is my sweats and a tshirt. I guess this will have to do until I can get something nicer for our next date. So I brush my hair and my teeth and go back out to the bedroom. When I get there Edward is on the opposite side of the bed asleep. I get in and lay down and I look at his sleeping form and he is just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I lay down with my back to him and sleep seems to find me.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT!

Sorry it has taken so long but rl bites ass sometimes so here it is its my longest chapter to date!

So here I lay in bed with the sun beating through the blinds. I'm laying next to Edward. Hes is sex personified! I mean the abs the hair the jaw oh lord... I need to get up before I do something really stupid.

Once I've showered brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth I make my way back out to find Edward sitting on the bed watching t.v. He looks like he belongs there. I must watch my thoughts. I'm getting ahead of my self,we've only been on one date for Christ's sake.

My GEG looks up at this time and smiles and winks at me. I'm at a loss for words. All i can do is giggle.

When I get myself together I ask him if he wants some breakfast. He smiles that smile that gets me all bothered and says he'd like to take me to breakfast.

Once we were done eating and he dropped me at my house. I sit back and think of the date. We did let things get carried away and I'm so happy that we didn't have sex. Wow can't believe we almost had sex. I've always thought that my first time would be something special. And that's exactly what I want. I want something special. I cannot give him this special gift. At least not yet we have only been on one date.

So now I am sitting in my living room absolutely bored. Oh but I should have know... At this precise moment I hear an upbeat rap on the door. I know who it is...It is Alice. She has come to question me on my date. I guess there is no time like the present.

When I open the door she comes bouncing in...

"OK BELLS SPILL" Alice shrieks!

"There is not anything to spill AL"

"Oh sure there is Bells...TELL ME NOW"

"What the hell are you talking about Alice I went on a date nice dinner and all nothing else"

I see Alice look to the sofa and she SHRIEKS AGAIN! What the hell! Then I see it. FUCK! Edwards button up is on the back of the sofa. I did not even realize that he had on a T-shirt this morning. FUCK! And I'm waiting for it to begin.

And I wait...and wait...

"BELLS! if there is not anything to tell then why in the hell is his shirt on the back of your sofa!"

"Um..UM.."

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT NOW SPILL! DID U GIVE UP YOUR V CARDS LAST NIGHT BELLS"

"WHAT THE HELL AL"

"No I did not give up my V card, just because his shirt is on my sofa does not mean that!"

"Well woman tell me what it does mean then."

"We went out had a nice time he brought me home we had a few drinks, he could not drive so he stayed here." dammit!

"OMG OMG he spent the night BELLS on a first date do tell"

"There is nothing to tell AL ok fine we made out and before things went to far we stopped he slept in my bed. Nothing happened AL."

"Ok Ok fine but are you going out again."

"Hell Al I do not know he did not even kiss me goodbye after we went to breakfast. I have no clue if hes even gonna call me. Although I have a nice shirt outta the deal."

"We he was one fine lookin man Bells." I have to laugh at her shes picking up on Jasper's Southern Twang...lol..

"Yeah I know Al but we will just have to wait and see." After promising Alice that if he called I would call her. She left. At this point its well after one in the afternoon. So I decide to go to the park. I take one of my favorite books and find some shade in Forsythe Park under a big oak tree and spread my blanket out to cozy up.

Apparently I have been there for a while I have read about twenty chapters. I can feel someone staring at me. When I search around the park I am captured by those beautiful green eyes. Oh my fucking god he is wearing no shirt some running shorts and a pair of tennis shoes and his hair is so fucking wet with sweat along with his body. I can feel my body heating up to him and I cannot explain it. He smiles that perfect smile and comes running over.

"Hey Bella how are you this wonderful afternoon." Oh dear lord is all i can think.

"Um..good how about you?"

"Great actually I was just getting a run in before I have to go into the hospital...I know its coming I am on call this weekend."

"Oh ok."

"And I was going to call you after I showered to see if you would like to come to my place tonight for dinner, just in case I get called to the hospital we would not have to split on a restaurant."

"Oh well, that sounds great." I reach into my bag to pull out something to write his address on.

"Well I live at 90898 Cuba Blvd." Oh fuck he lives in a mansion! That is one of the best neighborhoods in town.

"Oh ok what time should I head your way?"

"How does around 7 sound. That will give me time to shower go to the store and get the stuff for dinner?"

"Sounds great Edward I guess I will see you then." With that I get up and get my shit and get to my car before I change my mind. He was looking like sex on legs! Holly hell!

I rush home to call Al. I know she is gonna blow a fuse... which she does. She tells me not to go in a dress. And I am not gonna argue with her one bit. She tells me to wear my black skinny jeans and my blew blouse that she bought me and to pick out some decent shoes not the ones I always wear on the weekends...Ha ha yeah right.

When 6 p.m. comes around I have my hair dried makeup done and am half way dressed when I realize that I still have so much time until I can actually leave so I am walking around in my pants shoes and bra when I hear that knock on the door. Dammit I should have never told her what time I was leaving to go over there. I throw on my robe to go to the door and in typical Alice fashion she comes bouncing in.

" Oh hell no Bells no way in hell you are wearing those shoes." Kill me kill me now!

"Come on Al were just gonna be at his house." In my best whiny voice.

"Fine I was just in town and wanted to see what you decided to wear" Can you say bullshit!

"Al you live a nice drive from here cut the bullshit!"

"If those people at school knew about your potty mouth they would wash it out with soap." she laughs.

"Well they do not I am always on my best behavior in front of my students." I resit the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

"Fine you look decent enough." she says.

"Love the confidence you have in me Al"

"Ok fine you only have a few minutes before you have to leave so you better get your shirt on.." she laughs again at me. What the hell.

"Al why are you so giddy today, not that you aren't normally it just seems more today?"

"I see things happening for you Bells." she spouts.

"Not this I see the future shit again Al,it creeps me the fuck out and you know it." She laughs at me again. Okay I have had enough. I force her out the door and I go to finish getting ready.

I know where Cuba Blvd. is but as I drive the number are to low. Oh hell he is standing me up is all I can think. Did he honestly think that he had to pretend to want to go out with me again. Hell if he didn't want to he didn't even have to come over to me at the park he was ogling me for Christs sake. As I drive the numbers are getting bigger well maybe there is a chance I am over reacting. That's when the road gets narrower...hmmm..ok I see the golf course. Oh there is a house over the the trees. Damn I did not even know that these houses were back here. Oh and the numbers are high. That is when I spot the number I am looking for.

FUCK ME IT IS A MANSION! Nice big two story house, well manicured yard back in the trees. My head is pounding because my heart is beating so fast. When I finally make it up the drive I spot him standing in the front door, leaning on the door frame with that beautiful smile on his face. He is my GREEN EYED GOD! I get out and he comes up to me with a dish towel thrown over his shoulder. He gives me a warm hug and he looks down at me eye to eye like he can see through me and he kisses me. I do not me a peck on the lips he is really kissing me. His tongue runs across my bottom lip and I give him the access he wants. He deepens the kiss and then he breaks away.

"I'm sorry Bella I have been wanting to do that since I dropped you off this morning. And I was just too sweaty in the part to do so." and he laughs.

"Oh..um.." Way to go Miss. I am an English teacher. He laughs again..

"Well would you like to come in?"

"Sure"

"I will give you a tour of the house later come to the kitchen dinner is almost ready." He takes my by the hand and leads me through the foyer and into the living room. Wow it looks unfucking believable. We go through another door and I see the kitchen of my dreams. Stainless steel everywhere. Damn...is all I can think.

"Would you like to sit at the bar or the table Bella?" Hmm I think to myself ok if I choose the table he will most likely sit across from me,if I choose the bar he will sit beside me. Like that is a hard choice to make.

"The bar would be nice." He reaches back and gives me a glass of wine. Or so I thought it was wine. What the hell!

"Edward what is this?"

"Oh sorry its just beer. We are having jambalaya and I didn't think that wine would go well with it. If you like I have some drinks we could mix."

"No this is fine."

So once we have eaten he takes us back into the living room. We are on the sofa and he has the bigges t.v. I have ever seen. He pops in a movie and we start of on the sofa on opposite ends but eventually we end up side by side. He has his arm across my shoulders behind my head and hes playing with my hair.

He reaches down and tilts my face to his and begins to kiss up my neck and behind my ear. My resolve is faultering. Damn my GEG! Then he finds my lips and just as before it starts off so nice and soft and now it deepens and we are in full blown make out session. Before I know it my shirts gone and so is his. I really want this but I do not know if I can. This is suppose to be something special...

I look up and I notice that it is after 11 p.m. "Edward shit, I think I better get going its getting late."

"Bella you have had a few drinks do you think its best you drive?"

"Well I guess not." I am fiddling with my bracelet.

"Bella if you want you can sleep in one of my spare bedrooms if you would like." Damn why is he so perfect?

"Um ok, but I really did like cuddling with you last night."

"Well that is fine too I have a huge California King bed and there is more than enough room, come on." He takes my hand and lead me upstairs.  
He gives me one of his shirts and sweat pants to wear to bed. I excuse myself to the bathroom. He knocks on the door and tells me where I can find an extra toothbrush. That's when it hits me that I didn't tell him where mine were this morning so that its most likely the reason he didn't kiss me when he dropped me off. So once I have removed my make up and brushed my teeth I go out to find Edward in bed. I can see his perfectly sculpted chest. So hes either in boxers or he is in sleep pants. Dear God I think he is trying to kill me.

I go over and slide into the other side of the bed. Edward reaches over and pulls me too him and I smell his minty breath and I realise he has been in another bathroom somewhere in this big ass house. He reaches down and starts kissing me like we never moved from the sofa. Damn he is good.

Before I know it my shirt is gone and we are exploring each other. I just had to get my hands on his abs again. He is like the male specimen that should not exist. He reaches down and removes my sweatpants. His hand are roaming my legs. I can feel the heat rising in me. That's when his hands find my core.

I am at a loss as to what to do next do I lay here and let him pleasure me? Do I touch him like he is touching me?

Before I can make up my mind his hand roams under my underware and he takes a finger and runs it between my folds. FUCK!

"MMM so wet Bella." I swear I just about lost it there. But boy was I wrong. He slips a finger into my heat and it feels like nothing I have felt before. Being gentle he is and when I think things could not get better he slips another finger in and arches the upwards...That when my stomach tightens and I can feel something happening that has never happened before...OH MY GOD THIS IS WHAT AND ORGASM FEELS LIKE...Apparently he can feel it coming because he speeds his pace up and I clamp my eyes closed and I see fucking stars in the blackness. He slows his pace when I start to come down from my high.

Holly fuck am I suppose to do something to him now? I have no fucking clue too bad I never listened to many of the stories that were told at school. So i must improvise...

I reach down and reach and find that Edward has on a pair of boxer briefs...hmmm...nice..but what I find scares the hell outta me! It is fucking huge! ok so I guess me putting that thing in my mouth is just not gonna happen. It won't fucking fit and I can tell you now that IT WILL NOT FIT IN MY VAJAYJAY! HOLLY HELL! THINK BELLA THINK...I continue to run my hand up and down it. He is making a rumbling noise in his chest ...fuck am I doing it right or am I hurting him? Only one way to know.

"Um Edward?"

"Yeah Bella" it is almost a whisper.

"Am I doing it right" I find the strength to look up at him.. He is looking down at me through his lashes...

"Bella you can't begin to understand how good that feels baby."

"Oh okay." I whisper back at him... That's when he opens his eyes a little better and I am sure he can see my blush..

"Bella you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"No I want to I'm just afraid I don't know how."

"Baby you are doing just fine but if you would like to stop you can." That is all it takes for me to realise he is even more than I could have hoped for. He is not pressuring me to do anything I do not want to do with that, I reach down and pull his dick all the way out of his underware and I lean down and take as much of him in my mouth as I can. Mind you this thing is huge i cannot get all of it in my mouth. He doesn't seem to mind though he is running his hand through my hair..I can feel him tensing and I run my tongue down the vein down the back of it...

That's when I hear it...His phone is ringing...

Please REVIEW!

Christina


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT...SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT...REAL LIFE GETS IN THE WAY

* * *

It had been a week since I had last seen Edward. He had called me on a few occasions however. It seemed that he was avoiding me. Our calls were extremely short. But I guess you could say at least he had called.

Our last date was cut short due to the hospital calling. I mean we were in the middle of something. Man were we in the middle of something. Damn I think back to that night and I know if that damn phone had not rang I would no longer be a virgin. But it was like after I went home and he went to work that he was just trying to avoid the situation that we were in.

I know it's most likely just my mind running wild. I had not came right out and told him I was still a virgin but surely he had to know. I mean he knew that I wasn't on birth control and that he was the first person I had gone down on. Or you could say willingly. I had to stop this or I was going to drive myself crazy with all of this.(saved by the bell) The phone bell was ringing.

Another day gone another day with no calls from Edward or texts. The had stopped about 2 days ago. I couldn't think of why he would have stopped calling me.

As I went to get into bed I heard my phone signal A text.

~I'm sorry~E

Well that as short and to the point. Do I text him back. I mean what do you even say to that. I have no idea what to do. So I decided that the best thing to do was nothing.

This went on for about two weeks the short texts saying I'm sorry or I'll call you soon. Yet there were no calls. I mean what the hell had I done wrong. I GAVE HIM HEAD FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! AUGHHH! WTF! Ok enough of this self beating..Im going to have a few drinks relax and get drunk on my sofa! ha! So I fixed myself a few drinks and began to mellow the hell out. It always made me feel better.(knock knock) What the hell who in the hell is knocking on my door at fucking 11:30 at night.

(well fuck me blind) Edward my GEG was standing at my door shoulders slumped head down.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize"

"What for Edward not calling when you said you did or pretty much ignoring me after i started giving you head in your bed and your phone rings?" hell the alcohol had made my verbal filter evaporate

"Um...for all of the above" well hell when he looks at me with those beautiful green eyes and says the shit my heart melts and legs get all gooey

"Okay then you wanna come in or are you gonna stand at my door all night"

"Coming in would be nice"

"Bella have you been drinking?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Are you drunk or just buzzing?

"Not that it matters but I'm just buzzing if you must know"

"Ok well I came to apologize and to talk"

"Well what are you waiting for talk." ohh snippy much bella?

"I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for the nonexistent communication between us. I know it's not fair to you that I haven't told you whats been going on and I feel that I owed you and explanation."

"Umm Ok"

"Well I wanted you to know that I really enjoyed out night or almost night together. And I'm sorry that I haven't called you like I should have but Bella I know that there are alot of things that have been unsaid between us and I think that we need to get it out in the open."

"Well GEG I'm sorry Edward since your doing such a great job explaining why don't you go ahead"

"Okay well my first what's a geg?"

"Oh nothing go ahead"

"Umm okay well after I left that night and went to the hospital. I got to thinking about that the fact that you said that you had never done the intimate things that we were doing and I'm not gonna lie Bella it scares the shit outta me I don't want to hurt you in anyway and this is all new ground to me. See I was in a relationship for 8 years and it ended badly. To say the least and I'm not gonna apologize for my experience but Bella I have a feeling that you are a virgin Bella and I don't wanna hurt you in any way and I feel that we need to talk about these things because I want to take our relationship to the next level and I know that since it has been nonexistent lately that I will need to do better than this apology."

"Ummm... I have no idea what to say to that Edward. I can tell you one thing it has sobered me the fuck up. You come in here telling me that you don't want to hurt me. Yet your asking me if I'm a fucking virgin! What gives you the right to come in here asking me these things i havent seen u in a few weeks you don't talk to me and this is what you ask when you do! Well FUCK YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Bella No! Calm down...you don't understand."

"What don't I understand Edward!"

"Dammit Bella I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I KNOW IT'S TOO SOON BUT THERE'S A CONNECTION I CAN'T DENY BUT THERE'S SO MUCH THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME!"

"Well how am I going to know if you don't tell me?"

"Okay well lets settle down where I can do this. You see I was never married however I was in a relationship for years all through school and we were each others first in every way and Tanya found out she was pregnant about 2 years ago. Everything was fine. Or so I thought. Well I supported her the pregnancy was normal and then she went into labor she was a month early. Well there were complications but Tanya well she bled so badly that she did not make it. Well the baby did Bella but the shocker was the baby when he was born clearly wasn't mine. You see it turned out that the baby was a bi-racial baby and he belonged to some guy named Laurent. So the whole time I was talking to this baby while she was pregnant thinking that he was mine he wasn't. I had to deal with her death and the fact that she had lied to me the whole fucking time. She had to of known that the baby wasn't mine. The thing I don't get is how in the hell she thought she was going to pull of that the baby was mine. We had to get a private investigator to find out who she had been cheating on me with. And needless to say thats when the truth came out. I had been living a lie. Well because of her that is. She was taking my money paying for them an apartment and paying the bills there without my knowing. She had taken enough of my savings that she planned on leaving with Laurent and LJ Laurent Jr after he was born. But she didn't make it that far. Laurent agreed to give me most of the money back that he had in there joint account if I didn't seek any charges. So Bella that's why I moved down here to get away from my past. I never planned on falling in love so fast like I have with you and it scares the hell out of me."

With that he put his head in his hands and sobbed. Well fuck me what the hell do you say to that. So with that I take a deep breath and get my shit out and together at the same time.

"Edward we all have our demons." He looks up at me and smiles but it dosen't reach his eyes.

"Edward I was in a relationship from my senior year of high school on. I still have nightmares about it. See I dated Jacob from high school through college. My dad Charlie absolutely loved Jacob. He thought that Jacob and I would end up married. What he didn't know was Jacob had a dark side. Jacob didn't push me too hard for the first two years. But once we were away at college which he thought was a waste of time. He just wanted to work at the garage in La Push so he dropped out after his first semester and worked at a garage near campus. Then he got to where he would start to push sex. By the third year he would get physical. He would always stop when I said no but it pissed him off. My final year in college he started hanging out at the garage so much and drinking and shit. He wasn't the same person. When I graduated I moved back in with Charlie until I could find work. Well that pissed Jacob off to no end. One night he came over Charlie was at work. My dad was the Cheif of Police in Forks. There was a break in so he had to leave. So anyway Jacob shows up with his friend James drunk off there asses. Everything was fine at frist then Jacob started kissing on me and grabbing at me like he was mad. I told him no and he to James to come help him at this time I had no fucking clue what I was going to do. There were two of them, and me. So I try to fight them off. Well Jacob pulls out his dick and tells me to suck it that I'm going to enjoy it and James is laughing his ass of behind me hes holding me by my arms and pushes me down. Jacob is screaming for me to open. James hits me in the back of the head to open my mouth. Jacob shoves his dick literally down my throat and I puke on his ass. About that time Charlie comes in. He hears the noise and Jacob and James take off out the back door but not before Charlie figures out what hell there doing. Well Charlie takes off after them. Well no one knew that they were in two cars and Charlie went after Jacob and James ended up behind Charlie and they boxed Charlie's cruiser in and ran him off of the cliff. My dad was killed because he went after them for what they were doing to me."

"Bella baby I had no clue you had gone through something like that."

"I don't tell many people. There are only a hand full that knew."

"Did they catch them?"

"Well yeah they got them I had to testify at the trial and James got life in prison without parole. And Jacob got life as well."

"Oh Bella..." he comes over and scoops me up off of the floor from where I didn't know I was and we sit on the sofa and he holds me kissing the side of my head and the top of my head.

"Edward I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me."

"Bella I love you I want you more than you'll ever know. But baby how did you end up down here from Washington?"

"Oh my friend Alice and her husband Jasper moved down here when he received land and property when someone in his family died. After all of that I figured that it would be a change and a change is what I needed."

He tips my head up and lightly presses his lips to mine. I turn my head to the side and open my lips. He takes the invitation and slides his tongue in my mouth and its a feeling like no other all warm and sweet and just Edward. He picks me up cradled in his arms and takes me to my bedroom. He sits me lightly on my bed removes my house shoes and reaches to pull my top over my head. Once its off he gently cups my breasts and squeezes them. Reaching around he unclasps my bra and it falls from my shoulders and the throws it on the floor. The next thing I know his lips are on my breast and he slowly sucks my right nipple between his warm lips, swirling his tongue around my now hard perk nipple and I moan I mean LOUD! O MY FUCKING GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD! I reach up and pull him on top of me and he braces himself on his arms not to put to much weight on me. Then out of no where I feel his hand left hand pulls my leg up around his hip and I can feel his dick pushing against my hot as hell core. Our clothes are in the way. I reach down and unbutton his pants. Damn him and the fucking button fly jeans but damn there sexy as hell on him just extra fucking work. He stops kissing me and looks at me with those beautiful green eyes pleading...  
"Bella we don't have to" I stop him with a kiss and continue to work on the buttons and he reaches and trys to pull down my pajama bottoms I lift up to help him and he kicks off his pants at the same fucking time omg!

The next thing I know I am completely naked and so his he I can feel the tip of his dick at my entrance. I look at him pleading to be gentle and I think he knows because he reaches down and inserts one finger in me.

"Oh god Bella you are so wet and warm and tight. I going to get you ready for me" damn hes a doctor he knows what hes doing who in the hell am I to argue. Damn it feels so good. Like nothing I've felt before. Hes kissing me and then he inserts a second finger and oh my god he surly knows what hes doing I can feel my stomach tighten and the next thing I know I am seeing fucking stars I mean a fucking fireworks show. And I moan and I mean loud and his name leaves my lips before I even knew I was saying it.

I look up at him and that beautiful grin is back on his face I reach to pull his cock in my hand and he stops me.

"Bella you will never go down on me again baby until you are ready after what you told me earlier never out of obligation."  
Can he get any more perfect?

"I want you Edward and I want you now" He reaches down and lines himself up at my entrance.

"Bella baby I'm going to be as gentle as I can but its going to hurt and or burn okay baby I promise I'll be as gentle as possible"

"K" is all I can get out. Wait he pulls away and I look at him like hes crazy and he reaches down to his pants and pulls a condom out of his wallet. Well at least after the last time hes prepared.

He lines himself up at my entrance again and I feel the tip of him go just inside of me and it burns I mean full out fire. He eases in more and then he pushes forward and I feel it rip and a tear escapes my eye and he reaches and kisses it way. After a few minutes I life my hips and roll them. It still hurts just not nearly as bad and he takes that as an ok to move and he moves in me stretching me and my body is molding to his. I can hear his labored breathing but its like hes holding off. He kisses me and and hes moving in me and I can feel the tighten in my belly again and I know whats coming..MEEE! augh! I feel him twitch inside of me and he collapses on me and moves to the side.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Oh Edward I'm more than okay" he gets up to go to the bathroom. When he comes back he curls up around me and pulls the cover over us and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

THAT WAS MY FIRST LEMON I HOPE IT WAS OKAY!

PLEASE REVIEW!

CHRISTINA


End file.
